


Occluded Front

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kara has no Powers, Superheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: After Kara loses her powers permanently she decides to move to Central City where she bumps into Mick who helps renew her sense of adventure.





	Occluded Front

**Author's Note:**

> Occluded Front is a weather term for cold air overtaking warm air so it seemed fitting for the story title.
> 
> In this Lisa's gold gun doesn't turn people into gold like in the show just encases them. Want to include her in the story and be able to use her gun on people with out them getting really hurt or killed.
> 
> Garima and Buck are the characters from Mick's romance novel in the show.

For Kara losing her powers sucked especially because she lost them fighting Cadmus. Cadmus was finished now which was really Kara's only real enemy as Supergirl and now with Henshaw and the mother, son Luthor duo locked up for good this time she really wouldn't have had much to do anyways. Sure there was the occasional alien or meta human threat but the DEO could handle that on their own and if not there was J'onn, her cousin or one of the many other heroes. She was going to miss her powers but honestly she was rather tired of being Supergirl. Each city that had its own hero or team of heroes were for the most part celebrated and loved but for some reason National City mostly took her for granted or hated her. It made no sense how this city could hate her so much while looking up to and loving her cousin when he was only there on occasion. They loved heroes that have never even set foot in the city and Kara thought it was bullshit.

Now that she didn't have her powers she decided to move to Central City much to the dismay of her family and a portion of her friends. Obviously Barry and team Flash welcomed her to their city and helped her get settled into her new apartment. Before she moved Alex obviously took a huge issue with her moving more than anyone but Kara was ready to shed her codependency with her sister. She loved Alex but honestly she was ready to move on and not live under her sisters rule of thumb. They were codependent and she hated that especially because it was indirectly forced by both Alex and Eliza. That wasn't their intention obviously but every action no matter how small has a consequence for good or bad. Alex had tried to guilt trip her into staying but that wouldn't work anymore since she had been seeing a psychiatrist in secret for awhile now. Kara felt liberated not needing her sister when she got upset. So if Alex couldn't handle her not being around then tough luck, besides she has Maggie anyways.

For Kara this was a new start and she wanted to make the most of it, the only issue that she really had was not knowing what she wanted do. For the first few months she went from job to job because she kept quiting as she would become bored. Finally being out on her own and not having the likes of Alex, J'onn, Winn or James constantly watching her she started letting herself be who she naturaly was. She started drinking more often now that she was able to since she didn't have powers or a sister to worry about. Kara no longer put on that little innoccent girl act and had no problem cursing. The other thing Kara had no problem doing was knocking someone's lights out who pisssed her off. Before she couldn't hit anyone because of her power but now it didn't matter. There have been a few times where she had to sit in a cell for a night for hitting some guy that groped her or something. Joe always ended up getting her off with out any charges thankfully. Right now here she was six months after her move sitting in a bar at eight AM drinking. While sitting there she found herself being interrupted by a familiar face.

"Never took you for you a morning drinker." Rory said sitting down next to Kara.

"I'm bored and didn't have anything else to do." Kara told him.

"Figured you'd be flying around in that sexy little suit helping people."

"Nope. Don't have powers anymore."

"That pretty boy Oliver doesn't have powers and he still runs doing the hero thing."

"Meh.....being a hero was honestly getting boring but being normal is just as bad." She said taking a shot. "HEY! Leave the bottle!" She yelped at the bartender as she grabbed the bottle from him.

"You're really putting it down there skirt." Rory said surprised.

"It's become one of my favorite past times plus........." Kara was cut off when he phone started ringing giving off the X-Files theme. "God damn it can you hold on Mick." She asked as she anwsered her phone. "What do you want Alex? How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine." Kara rolled her eye's. "So what if I quit another job what's it to you? No I'm not drinking already. Well Barry's a liar. No I don't need anything. How do you even know how much is in my account?" Kara was getting pissed. "Stop having Winn hack my shit!" She yelled out loud enough to make the entire bar look at her. "I don't want you're money. How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't want or need anything! Yes I'm sure!" Quickly thinking there was one thing she wanted to ask for. "Wait actually there is one thing you could do for me. The next time you Maggie have sex can you send me some pictures? Hello........hello? She hung up on me! How rude!" Kara said annoyed as she stared at her phone.

"Asking for nudes is a sure fire way to get hung up on, trust me I know." He took a shot.

"I swear she's a prude."

"So no powers must mean no more sneaking peaks at people's naughty bits."

"I never used my X-Ray vision for that."

"Oh come on! You're saying you never did it once?"

"Well......." Kara trailed off blushing.

"HA! You have! Was it pretty boy? Or maybe you took the taboo route and sneaked a peak at that hot sister of yours."

"I mean I was tempted with Alex but no. And Oliver that's just ewww."

"It wasn't Barry was it? If it was I bet he had a small pecker."

"God no it wasn't Barry!"

"Don't leave me hanging here ponytail."

"I uhhh.......I mean........it was......"

"Spit it out already!"

"It was you okay! Happy now!?!" Kara buried her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"HA! I knew you had the hots for me!"

"Kill me now."

"I got an idea."

"Mick if you're about to suggest a quicky in the bathroom or something the anwser is no."

"Actually I was going to suggest that we start a bar fight. Get you're mind out of the gutter blondie."

"Oh."

"So you, me bar fight. How about it?"

"Uh.......I don't know." Kara hesitantly said. "I just spent the night in a cell for hitting someone sooooo i kinda don't want to be tossed back in already."

"You did say you were bored."

"Yea but......." Kara went to talk but Mick cut her off.

"Look you obviously want fun and I can show you fun."

"Oh what the hell." Kara said as she got up smashing a bottle over some guys head.

"Thata girl!" Mick yelled as he got up punching someone in the face while taking a drink of his beer.

That was how Kara got started down her new path which gave her the fun and adventure she wanted. After the bar fight Kara and Mick ran off as the cops bursted through the door to break things up. Kara was extremely turned on and practically jumped Rory's bones which surprised the hell out of him. Then it just seemed to become a regular thing with the two, they would hang out, drink, start fights and then have sex. Eventually though Kara became curious about Mick's thievery and started asking questions about it. Mick ended up teaching her the trick of the trade and even though he was no Leonard Snart he was still smarter than people gave him credit for. She did eventually end up going with him on a job and to his surprise she did well. Kara was a quick learner as she picked up on things fast as she became more and more intrigued by Mick's life. In Mick's honest opinion he didn't think she would have it in her to do things like this with him but he was sure as hell glad he was wrong.

Their was one main thing that neither of them expected when they started doing this stuff together and that was finding love. Mick had never really been one to think about love except when he was writing one of his novels. Kara had given up on love after the disaster that was Lena Luthor. Lena was one of the other reasons Kara left National City which was something no one knew, well Mick knew because she told him. She trusted Lena enough to tell her she was Supergirl which took a lot of trust on Kara's part. Kara had been in love with Lena and was happy when Lena felt the same. As it turned out though Lena was only in love with Kara Danvers because she was in love with Supergirl but after Kara lost her powers well..........Lena no longer loved her. She gave Lena her virginity just to be tossed to be aside a few weeks later. Kara was hurt and Mick was actually helping with that. He was surprisingly romantic and even told her that she was the Garima to his Buck. Mick had also been the one that said 'I love you' first which made Kara ecstatic.

Mick with Lisa's permission gave Kara Leonard's ice gun and helped her make a mask and goggles that covered the upper half of her face so she wouldn't be recognized. She ended up cutting her hair short to a style that was similar to Alex's and found herself having to wear a jacket like Snart did. She was surprised at how cold she would get just from using the gun but when she really thought about it it did make sense. Kara moved out of the apartment she had and moved into Rory's hideout with him and was surprised at how cozy it was. While working as a team they did end up running into Barry a few times but managed to give him the slip every time since Kara knew him well enough to outsmart him. Cisco ended up giving her the name Coldwave since she was using an ice gun like Snart while being heatwaves girl. The one thing people found out quickly was that you don't mess with Heatwaves girl just as you don't mess Coldwaves man. 

Here it was almost two years later and they were still going strong. Kara didn't really interact with team flash anymore since they not only started getting on her nerves but she figured it wouldn't be a good idea because of her chosen profession. She still talked to Alex on occasion just not as much as Alex would want. Everytime Alex asked about dropping by for a visit Kara always made up an excuse. No one had actually seen her since she became Coldwave not that any of them she was Coldwave. Honestly they had no reason to ever believe or suspect her. As you can imagine Alex who was trying to be patient with her sister eventually got tired of things and went to Central City. After finding out Kara didn't live in that apartment anymore she went to Star Labs to talk to Barry and the others.

"Oh hey Alex didn't know you were stopping by." Barry said.

"Where's my sister Barry?" Alex asked him.

"I uh......" He got really nervous since Alex kind of scares him.

"Barry?" She glared at him.

"I kinda don't know." He said as he looked down not wanting to meet her gaze.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to be keeping an eye on her!" Alex yelled.

"We kind of lost her." He yelped.

"What the hell Barry!"

"I'm sorry! She moved and eventually stopped taking our calls. We're pretty sure she's still in Central City though."

"Damn it Barry!"

"Hey don't get mad at me. You should have noticed to."

"She normally answers when I call."

"Call her then and maybe we can trace the call." Barry told her which Alex immediately did.

"Hey Alex." Kara said picking up.

"Hey Kar I'm not far from Central City so I was thinking maybe we could hang out today."

"Uhmm I'm kinda busy." Kara said with a slight pant.

"With what?"

"Work."

"That's always your excuse. What do you do anyways? You've never said."

"I work in acquisitions."

"Acquisitions?" Alex raised her brow.

"Yea you know someone wants something so I find it for them, they buy it and I get a finder fee plus expenses. It's pretty lucrative."

"We're working and you're on the phone seriously!" A male voice said in the backround.

"It's my sister!" Kara said. Yelled.

"Well tell her to call back later we don't have time for this!" He yelled back.

"Kara who's that?"

"Oh uh that's my business partner." She said nervously.

"Business partner? That's what we're calling this now?" The man said.

"Shhhhhhh! She can hear you you idiot!" She yelled at him again.

"Hey fuck off we're working!" He yelled at Alex from the backround.

"There they are!" Another voice yelled from the distance on Kara's end.

"Damn it!" Kara hissed as she fired her ice gun.

"What was that?" Alex asked her.

"I'm sorry Alex what was that? You're breaking up!" Kara started making faking static noises.

"Kara don't you dare......" Before Alex could finish the line went dead. "She hung up on me! How rude!"

"Probably Karma for all the times you hang up on her." Barry laughed.

"If she started asking you for nudes of Iris you'd hang up to."

"Point taken."

"In her defense though you and Maggie are pretty hot." Cisco told her.

"Cisco one of these days I'm going to........" Before Alex could finish an alert went off in the lab.

"Not them again." Cisco whined.

"Them who?" Alex asked.

"Heatwave and his girlfriend Coldwave." Cisco told her.

"Heatwave as in Mick Rory?"

"The one and the same." Cisco said.

"And he has a girlfriend?"

"Yea it's weird I know." Barry said.

"So what's the big deal that you have to whine about them?"

"They keep kicking our asses! Hell we don't even know who Coldwave is!" Cisco anwsered.

"They don't have powers and yet they keep beating you? And here I thought you two were some big hero's." Alex joked.

"They work surprisingly well together. Plus she's pretty much a female version of Mick."

"Sounds like an excuse." Alex smirked.

"Oh then why don't you come with us miss big shot government agent." Barry taunted her.

"Fine I will."

When Alex had called Kara her and Mick where in the middle of robbing an Lcorp warehouse. They were stealing a prototype for a new piece of medical technology that was worth big bucks which meant a big profit once they sold it off. Although it wasn't just the money that had them doing this it was also Kara's way of fucking Lena over and this wasn't the first time she's done this and it wouldn't be last. When Kara hung up on her sister it was because a couple of security guards had finally realized that they were being robbed and was trying to stop them. Although with her and Mick yelling it wasn't really a surprise they heard them. When Alex asked about if they were able to track her they said no because apparently Kara found a way to keep people from tracking her phone. It wasn't long after being hung up on that Barry, Cisco and Alex showed up to try and stop them.

"How many times of us showing up will it take before you call it quits?" Barry said as he and Cisco appeared in front of Kara and Mick.

"And how many times will it take of us kicking you're ass before you quit trying to stop us?" Kara quiped with a smirk.

"Touche but we brought help this time." Cisco told her.

"What kind of help could you possibly have........." Kara turned around and froze. "Ah shit!"

"Want me to take her?" Rory asked.

"Nah kinda always wanted to do this anyways." Kara smiled giving him a kiss.

"God you're so fucking hot!" Rory said grabing her by the ass.

"When we get home you're putting this...." Kara grabbed his crotch. "Up my......."

"HEY! We're still standing right her you know!" Alex proclaimed.

"Shut up ya jackwagon we're having a moment and you're ruining it!" Kara yelled.

"Jackwagon? Really that's what you came up with?" Rory said staring at her.

"Hey I thought it was funny." Kara responded.

"Enough of this!" Alex said rushing them opting to use her fists instead of her firearm.

Even without here powers Kara could hold her own thanks to the training she got from Alex . Her fighting also got a bit better since she had gotten lessons from Mick. It seems however that Alex has also gotten better which means she's been training more while Kara has slacked off. Normally Kara doesn't really have to work this much but Alex had to come along and complicate things. Kara was starting think that maybe she should lay off the hot pockets and beer but then again she thought that was a stupid idea. Rory was handling Barry and Cisco rather well since thanks to Kara he knew all their tricks which made them predictable. Things were going well for the two untill they ended up getting angry.

"OW!" Kara and Mick yelped at the same time stumbling back. Kara had a bleeding lip while Mick had a broken nose. "You busted my lip! That's so damn rude!"

"You broke my nose stoplight!" Mick yelled.

"NO ONE HURTS MY MAN!" Kara yelled turning her attention to Barry and Cisco.

"NO ONE HURTS MY WOMAN!" Mick yelled turning his attention to Alex.

Kara was now fighting Barry and Cisco while Rory was fighting Alex. Their teamwork is one of the main things that allow them to beat team flash but with Alex there and them being angry it meant they were being sloppy. Alex dropped Mick hard while Cisco decideded to take a page from the game Portal dropping Kara in a constant loop of falling.

"What was that about them being hard to catch?" Alex snickered.

"They are hard we swear!" Barry yelped.

"No you two are just idiots."

"Oh their idiots all right but so are you for dropping your guard." A female voice said as a stream of gold shot out encasing Alex, Barry, and Cisco.

"Lisa! What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I wanted to see my brothers successor in action. You still need a lot of work but I think Mick has already rubbed off on you to much." Lisa told her.

"Oh he rubs off on me alright."

"All right perv I don't need to know what you two do behind closed doors." Lisa said disgusted.

"Who said anything about closed door?" Mick said.

"Yea pretty sure the YMCA does not technically count as being behind closed doors." Kara stated.

"At least those kids won't need to take Sex Ed anymore." Mick added.

"Jesus you two really are fucking perfect for each other you know that. You're both disgusting." Lisa deadpanned.

"Uhmm we're still here you know." Cisco commented.

"I'm well aware." Lisa told him. "How about we grab this little toy you came here for and go."

"Good idea but first." Kara walked up to the gold encased Alex "Hey honey remmber that taboo thing that you said would be hot to see me do."

"Yea what about it?" Mick asked her.

"Take a look." Kara started leaning closer to Alex's face.

"What are you......" Alex went wide eyed as she was cut off by Kara kissing her and even going as far as using tongue.

"Soft lips and you taste like strawberries and whiskey. I can see why Maggie likes kissing you so much." Kara smirked with a chuckle confusing Alex. Kara looked over at Mick. "That a flashlight or you just happy to see me babe."

"The things I'm going to do to you!"

"Well I'm right here." Kara smirked.

"Hey! Keep it in you're pants until we're clear!" Lisa shouted.

"You're no fun." Kara frowned.

The three of them left leaving Barry, Alex and Cisco standing there still encased in gold. Barry did manage to eventually vibrate himself out and helped get the the others out as well. Alex wasn't sure how Coldwave knew about Maggie but she had an idea. If Coldwave was who Alex thought it was then she was going to so pissed off and was so going to kick her ass. When Kara and the others got back to the hide out her and Mick didn't wait before getting rather intimate much to the dismay of Lisa. Lisa had decided she needed a movie and alcohol from the theater down the street in order to wash her eye's out after having seen things she didn't want to see because of course they couldn't wait until she left. Kara knew that mentioning Maggie's name was probably not the greatest idea and may have given her away but she couldn't help it, she thought it was amusing at the time. They sold the stolen tech to Maxwell Lord getting a pretty hefty payment. Sure Kara still didn't like Lord but she knew Lena hated him with an absolute passion so if dealing with Lord meant pissing off Lena then she would make that sacrifice.

When it came to Lena Kara really wanted to get some kind of payback on her in person. Kara was pissed when she found out that Lena was engaged to Samantha Aries who had been dubbed Superwoman. Sam who was Lena's CFO and new best friend turned out to be kryptonian so of course Lena is all over her. Kara realized that Lena was a true Luthor in at least one way and that was being a bitch who used people and then throws them away like trash. Kara knows the Lcorp building in and out and knows that Lena has a safe in her office with a lot of cash, schematics, and other valuables. And the labs had plenty of tech that was worth a pretty penny and could easily be sold off to Lena's competition so she had it perfectly planned out. With the help of Lisa her and Mick were going to rob Lena and do it right in front of the woman just to add insult to injury.

It took a few days to get to National City which sucked because neither Kara or Mick didn't like just sitting around for to long. Using some of the money they made from that last job they hired some extra and rather professional help to rob Lcorp. They made this decision since they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on everyone that worked there. It was the middle of the day which did make this plan a lot more risky but it was worth it just to piss Lena off. After meeting the the extra help they they all piled up into a few stolen Lcorp trucks they had acquired. When planning this Mick and Kara made sure that the others knew that once they got the stuff from the safe it would be handed off to Lisa while they had a chat with the Luthor.

Using the trucks they got into the warehouse of the building where they immediately started storming the place. They made sure to quickly gather people up and keep anyone from alerting the authorities or the people on other floors. Kara and Mick took the elevator all the way up to Lena's office and when they stepped out she froze Lena's secretary to her chair. Jess was nice and Kara always liked her and would have preferred not freezing her but she couldn't let her call for help, besides she would be fine anyways maybe a little cold but fine. They kicked Lena's door in making Lena and Sam jump in surprise. Kara was hoping Sam wouldn't be here but she made sure to come prepared. Before Sam could do anything Kara pulled out a small shard of Kryptonite which caused Sam to drop back down into her chair.

"Sorry Sam. I like you and you're really nice but I can't have you interfering. Don't worry though it's not enough to kill you or hurt you in anyway just enough to keep you out of the way."

"What's the meaning of this!?!" Lena yelled.

"The safe open it!" Kara demanded.

"What safe?" Lena was trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb Lena. You know very well what safe I'm talking about."

"Actually I really don't."

"Fuck it!" Kara blasted Lena with the ice gun encasing her in a block of ice with only her head being free. Kara moved over to the painting on the wall tossing it aside to reveal a safe. Kara immediately froze the door of the safe and then smashed it.

"Why didn't you just do that from the beginning?" Mick asked.

"Having her do it would have meant less work for us."

"Makes sense, less work is always nice." Mick said while Kara passed him the bag filled with loot which was immediately tossed out to Lisa.

"I don't know who you think you are but....." Lena started.

"Stuff it Luthor!" Kara told her cutting her off. "This is payback for what you did to me."

"Aside from being the criminal known as Coldwave I don't even know you." Lena said.

"Sure you do but then again you did throw me out like a bag of garbage so of course you probably never cared enough to remember me."

"Let me guess former employee."

"Did I really mean so little to you that you can't even recognize my voice?" Kara said sadly as she pulled off the mask she was wearing. "Remember now?"

"Kara!" Lena said in shock.

"I'm surprised you actually remember my name."

"Kara why are you doing this?" Lena asked.

"Because you hurt me! You used me! You said you loved me, you even took my virginity. But as soon as I lost my powers you decided you didn't love me anymore!"

"Kara I'm sor......"

"NO! I don't want to hear it. You don't get to apologize!" Kara pointed her ice gun at Lena's head. "I think you need a severe case of brain freeze!"

"No." Mick calmly said as he placed his hand on her gun pushing it down.

"What do you mean no!?! She deserves it!"

"She deserves a lot of things because of what she did to you but murder isn't one of them."

"But I want to do this. Besides you've killed people before."

"Which is how I know you don't want this on you're conscious. Trust me, you do trust me right?"

"I......yes.....yes I trust you I just......" Kara looked down frowning.

"Think about it, you may want this now but what about after? Have you thought about what happens after?"

"N....No I haven't."

"You're many things but a killer isn't one of them."

"Oh god! I was going to....." Kara trailed off as she started to tear up a bit.

"Don't cry my Garima. A beautiful alien queen like yourself shouldn't have to shed tears of sorrow, the only tears you should ever have to shed are those of joy." He told her wiping away her tears. "The two of us make an occluded front and it's a beautiful thing."

"Careful people might think you're going soft." Kara chuckled.

"Anyone who thinks loving and caring for someone you love is soft then their idiots who need punched in the face."

"God I love you Mick."

"I love you to which is why I should have done this months ago." Mick smashed some of the ice away from Lena's hand and removed her engagement ring.

"Hey!" Lena yelled.

"Don't ruin the moment!" He yelled at Lena before getting down on his knee. "Marry me!" He asked Kara while holding the ring up.

"Mick are......are you serious?"

"You should know by now that I'm always serious. Now anwser the damn question."

"Yes Mick I will marry you!"

"Dear god kill me now." Lena said.

"Good you had me nervous there for a minute and I don't like nervous." Mick put the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her into the embrace of his body before kissing her.

"I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me."

"Please don't do that." Lena asked just to be ignored.

"I'll make sure you don't walk right for weeks!" Mick said as he bent her over the table yanking her pants down.

"Fuck me good and maybe I'll let you try that thing with you're fist you've been wanting to try." 

"PLEASE NO! I don't want to see this!" Lena whined.

Despite Lena's pleas they ignored her and fucked like rabbits for about an hour never realizing that Lisa and the men they hired had left. Lisa had gotten tired of waiting on them knowing what they were doing so she decided to say fuck it and leave. Lena tryed to ignore what was going on in front of her but no amount of closing her eye's helped, she was going to be scarred for life. Sam was still in the chair unable to do anything but watch and oddly enough she found that she couldn't stop watching them much to her embarrassment. After this was all said and done with Sam was going to have a talk with Lena about a few of the things she heard. Mick and Kara were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't hear the police cars arriving and didn't hear them coming up the elevator.

"Freeze!" A female voice yelled.

"Oh.......hey......Maggie." Kara panted.

"Jesus Christ! What in the hell are you....." Maggie trailed off in shock having just walked into this. As Maggie stood there in disbelief Kara and Mick didn't stop at all. "Could you maybe stop!"

"Fuck off pig you're ruining our engagement sex." Mick told her.

"You pigs aways ruin everything." Kara moaned out.

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Maggie said in disbelief. "Knock it off, get dressed and come along peacefully and there won't be a problem."

"That sound like a threat to you babe?" Kara asked Mick.

"Yes.....yes it does." He answered.

"Go down swinging?" She asked him.

"A great ending to a great day." He said.

"Kara I'm warning you don't even think about it." Maggie glared at Kara.

Without even putting clothes on Kara and Mick started a fight with Maggie and the other police officers. They knocked out a few of them while getting good hits on others but were eventually overwhelmed since they were corned in Lena's office. Maggie wasn't happy about this, not only did Kara break her nose she also had to deal with a naked Kara and Mick. She had to arrest her girlfriends sister which wasn't exactly fun but at least they knew who Coldwave was now. Calling Alex and telling her what happened didn't make this situation any better especially since Alex was pissed. Alex had stormed into Maggie's precinct making her way to the holding cells where Kara and Mick were.

"WHAT THE HELL KARA!?!" Alex screamed.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Kara said.

"I can't believe you! Almost two years of breaking the law! You kissed me just to turn you're boyfriend on, broke Maggie's nose, injured several other cops, robbed Lcorp and you're dating Mick Rory."

"We're engaged now actually." Kara smiled as she was beaming with pride.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Alex sighed. "Mom and dad are going to kill you. At least you're not pregnant."

"Pregnant? What's that?" Kara asked confused.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Alex deadpanned.

"I'm serious what's pregnant mean?"

"Kara do you know where babies come from?"

"Of course I'm not stupid."

"Then tell me where they come from."

"When two people love each other very much they wish upon a star and a stork brings them a baby." Kara said with complete seriousness.

"For the love of.........." Alex deadpanned again. "Who told you this?"

"Jeremiah."

"Of course it was dad!" Alex rubbed her head in frustration. "I am not having the baby talk with my sister."

Alex talked to Kara more about the whole criminal thing which she was pissed about. Alex couldn't believe Kara would do this and with Rory of all people. Maggie as you can imagine thought it was hilarious that Kara didn't know were babies came from. The baby talk obviously needed to be done since Jeremiah apparently flaked out on it because he was a chicken. When Alex called their mom Eliza and explained everything that was going on including Kara not knowing where babies come from Alex could hear her dad yelling bloody murder as Eliza beat him with her slipper for being an idiot. It was agreed that someone needed to have that talk with Kara and it was decided that the only one who was mature enough was Cat Grant who agreed to do it. Unfortunately for them Lisa broke Kara and Mick out with the trio heading back to their hideout in Central City leaving Kara still clueless about babies.

"Hey Lisa what does pregnant mean?" Kara asked which got a confused look from Lisa and a panicked look from Mick as beer came spitting out of his mouth.

"If this is another one of you're jokes just stop now cause it's not funny." She told Kara.

"No seriously! What the hell does pregnant mean!?!" Kara huffed. "My sister used that word but wouldn't explain it!"

"Holy shit you're serious aren't you!?!" Lisa busted up laughing. "You don't........you........you know all about sex but not where babies come from!" She laughed more.

"I do to know where babies come from!"

"Then enlightened me oh clueless one."

"When two people love each other very much they make a wish upon a star and a stork delivers them a baby." Kara said sternly.

For a brief moment Lisa looked at her stunned before bursting into laughter again.

"OH.MY.GOD!! This is.......this is to good!!" She continued laughing. "Mick you really picked a keeper!"

"Would someone 'PLEASE' just tell me what pregnant means!" Kara said getting angry.

"There is no way I could explain this to her with out laughing. Mick you uh want to explain this to you're future wife?!" Lisa said chuckling

"I uh..........I'm not sure I'm qualified for that." Mick said while in a state of shock.

"I'd tell you to look it up but I get the feeling that might not be the best idea." Lisa chuckled some more. "God if only my brother was still around to hear this shit. Looks like I'm going to have to explain it to you, come on Kara sit with me on the couch we need to have a nice long talk."

And it was in fact a nice long talk because Lisa had to explain things to her multiple times. Eventually she had to start using diagrams and videos because it was like talking to a child. Kara's confused pondering expressions were eventually replaced with expressions of horror when Lisa showed Kara a video of a woman giving birth. She literally sat there in horror for almost 20 minutes when Sara walked in having tracked Mick down.

"Hey Mick teams getting back together." Sara said walking in.

"Good I could use a vacation." He told her.

"Uh is that Kara?" Sara asked him as her eye's caught sight of the other woman.

"Yep."

"What's she doing here?"

"Learning where babies come from."

"Are....are you serious?" She asked slightly confused.

"I'm always serious."

"That is fucking hilarious!" Sara started laughing.

"Why do people keep laughing at me!" Kara yelped.

"Because it's Hilarious." Lisa said holding in a laugh.

I hate both of you!" Kara said getting up and walking to Mick wrapping her arms around him. "At least you didn't laugh at me." She kissed him.

"What the hell!?!" Sara said in surprise.

"That was my first reaction to." Lisa told Sara. "Trust me though their perfect for each other."

"We're getting married!" Kara said delighted. "He even got me a ring!" She showed Sara.

"At least you picked out a good one Mick" Sara told him.

"Yep picked it right off the frozen Luthors finger." He said taking a drink of vodka.

"It was so romantic! We were robbing Lena Luthor and I froze her with my ice gun and then Mick took her ring and proposed to me!" Kara said with happy dreamy eye's.

"Kara has an ice gun?" Sara asked.

"It's my brothers old gun."

"Why does she have it?"

"I'm Coldwave." Kara told her.

"Mick what the hell! Did you really need to go and corrupt the poor girl!?" Sara said.

"She's not as innocent as you think." Mick replied.

"He's right." Kara giggled. "I was even the one who jumped him for sex."

"If you go to touch any surface in here wipe it off first because they probably had sex on it." Lisa told Sara.

"I guess this means you're coming to aren't you?" Sara asked Kara.

"You want him then you get stuck with me to. Besides never had sex on a time ship before."

"If you haven't sound proofed you're ship I suggest doing it. And wiping off surfaces before you touch them. Oh and uh expect to walk in on them having sex like a lot." Lisa explained.

"Anything else i should expect?" Sara asked.

"Yea keep an eye on them in public because they have no shame."

"Oh great I'm sure babysitting them is going to be so much fun." Sara sighed as she mentally said 'Fuck my life'.

Kara had never been on a time ship before but she knew she was going to have fun plus there would be all kinds of new places to have sex. In her excitement Kara had already completely forgotten the whole 'where babies come from' talk, so I guess all we can hope for is that humans and Kryptonians can't make babies the old fashioned way.

**Author's Note:**

> So I could turn this into a mini series or a few chapter long story but I'm not sure. If there's support for that I will do it once I'm done with a few of my other stories. So let me know if you would like to see more of Kara and Mick.
> 
> So I wanted to show that Mick does loves Kara and is romantic with her while still coming off as an ass lol.
> 
> As weird as this pairing seems I think it kinda works cause you got Mick who is a negative nancy and an asshole while Kara is pretty much a positive ball of sunshine and rainbows.  
if they were to actually sit down and have an actual conversation I think he could convince Kara to get a little wild. Sometimes opposites really do attract.


End file.
